Forcing Serendipity
by Ischemia
Summary: Merlin has been head over heels for his boss, a man he's never actually spoken too. But when their first meeting goes worse than even the most mortifying nightmares he could have dreamt of, and now the only way to avoid losing his job is to be involved in the publishing of a Gay Romance Novel. But being "involved" means a lot more than Merlin thought it would. (Kink warning!)
1. Oh God, You're a Prat

It was somewhere between two footie games and his third cup of Irish Breakfast that Merlin realized it was becoming a serious problem. While Arthur wasn't technically his boss- something he both hated and adored- it still seemed really sketchy to have been hiding in the break room- two hours ahead of when work started- on the off chance that he'd get a glimpse of the Pendragon heir. A man he hadn't met, but was convinced would be as perfect as Merlin imagined- his kind eyes, his strong jaw, and irresponsibly attractive body. If he weren't so in love with the man he'd be positively full of rage over how handsome one body could be.

Or he could be a pillock, but surely a man who seemed to have such a big heart for his staff couldn't be anything less than a prince. A role Merlin would never admit to having fantasized him play, over and over again, while embracing Merlin, his faithful manservent. Wanking off so often was only one of the many red flags that Gwen had pointed out to him, but Merlin was exceptional at tuning out the truth. He supposed, that as his roommate, Gwen would whine about his wanking no matter whom it was he pined for. She simply couldn't understand how it felt. Nursing had kept her celibate in the face of so much work, and late night shifts. For his and her sake he wished Gwen had fallen in love as deeply as Merlin had with Pendragon jr.

And it was love! Surely it can't be creepy if it's love. Of course Gwen had just sighed, and replied, "I bet you ten quid that's exactly how stalkers see it." Merlin didn't dignify that with an answer. Just because he hadn't yet gotten the man's first name, never mind his orientation, he trusted love could bloom between them at any moment. Merlin always trusted his gut, and his gut was telling him, "For god's sake, you better get your pansy arse into his office and recite some damn Shakespearean love confessions before he realizes there are countless people more attractive and smarter vying for his attention!"

So, here he was, sitting in the break room with the TV blaring re-runs of football games he didn't care about, sipping tea like a mad man, and praying to see a flash of blonde through the doorway.

But apparently you can't force serendipity.

Merlin exhaled dramatically in the quiet room. It was a quarter till he needed to start unlocking the illustration office before the rest of Round Table Publishing arrived, and he still had three mock-up covers to finish.

He stretched his anxious muscles, thin wrists peeking out from the necessary white business shirt, and grabbed his unprofessional messenger bag. He might be twenty-three, but he was convinced that purchasing a briefcase would be crossing the threshold of his comfort zone and into the terror of real life.

The hallway was quiet as he tiredly made his way to what his co-workers had taken to fondly calling "the communal cubical." Put five men and women in a room with too many Romance and Young Adult books that needed covers, and you get exactly what you expect- chaos, inevitable friendship, and small rows over who gets the best materials. Getting there first let Merlin, not only stake his claim over the better computer, but also gaze longingly as Pendragon strolled down the red carpeting like he owned the place. On second thought, Merlin agreed, that's exactly the way he should look- all things considered.

After reaching the door, his caffeine shaking hands tried their best to shove the key in the lock, but Merlin was in his beloved far away land where work meant he kneeled under a desk, wrapping his lips around his boss's thick co-

"Oi, big ears, need a hand there?"

There was no mistaking that dulcet voice, and of course fate had brought it to him the moment he was imagining a highly inappropriate office scenario. Merlin turned around and looked up to find the smirking face of his impeccably dressed heartthrob- whose first words to him were an insult he'd heard a million times before.

"Oh my god, you're a prat."

Fantastic, and now his first words back was probably going to get him fired and more importantly, crossed off Pendragon's "considering being inside of you" list.

"Pardon me?" The man sputtered, looking more affronted than Merlin had ever seen him before.

"Not gonna lie, sir. There's really no clever way to get out of admitting I just called you a prat. I have other synonyms if you'd prefer them." Merlin replied with a frightened smile.

Oh fuck, Merlin's mouth just wouldn't stop embarrassing him. His snark was too automatic, even in the face of the man he dreamt of.

"Do you, really?" the older man cooed, tilting his head to the side. "Pray tell, what are they, dear intern?"

"Firstly, I've been working in Illustration here for a year now. Secondly, clotpole works, not to mention bugger, snob, lout…it's really a good thing you're so handsome, sir, or you'd never hear the end of this." Merlin tried to chuckle, but it came out as a curt whine. He prayed the man didn't read too much into the word handsome.

"Do you know who I am?" he demanded. Which was delivered exactly the way anyone of import does, and was the dumbest question Merlin had ever heard. Know who he was? He couldn't exactly say, "Yes, in fact just a moment ago I was imagining you making me blow you secretly during a board meeting. You must be Pendragon! I'd tell you my name but the speed at which I'm already going to be fired makes that a little pointless. Excuse me while I bugger off to contemplate the excellence of your hindquarters. Ta!"

Instead, he rudely shrugged, and pretended to think hard on it. "I have a pretty good idea. You work on this floor, yeah?"

Merlin had resigned himself to the fact that, if he was going to lose his job and the star of his rather kinky fantasies, he might as well be remembered. In for a penny, in for a pound, as they say.

Eyebrows still raised in an expression of offended shock, as he spoke to Merlin the way one might speak to a child about astrophysics. "I'm Arthur Pendragon, heir to this entire company. Just because you draw some clique covers on a couple of novels does not actually grant you the right to be an astounding idiot. Evidently, you seem to be mistaken on this subject."

Arthur. He has a name to the face, and it's almost worth knowing whose name to call out tonight after losing this job. It almost slipped by him the immediate irony of their names.

"Wait, of course it's Arthur. That's actually a little sick, really. You're currently arguing with a Merlin."

"A…Merlin? Is this some kind failed attempt at analogy?"

"No, it's just a failed attempt at a name. I'm Merlin. Merlin Emrys. And before you say anything, my mother does love me, she's just poor with naming. Luckily I have no siblings."

Merlin knew his incessant prattling was back, but in the face of just calling Arthur a clotpole, he's sure this is the least embarrassing thing he can do."

"Merlin…Charming. Now I know what name to put on the formal complaint I will most definitely be writing. Have a good day at work for Round Table Publishing, Emrys. Never know when it could be your last."

"Wait, Arthur!" Merlin called, and reached out to grab his shoulder. An astoundingly silk suit- he should have guessed.

"Mr. Pendragon, to you." He snapped, plucking his hand from his shoulder the way one would a used tissue.

"Alright, Mr. Pendragon. I understand we got off on the wrong foot here-"

Arthur barked out an astonished laugh, "The wrong foot! Not only are you a fantastic judge of character, but a master of understatement! Maybe I'll keep you around, Emrys, those are such valuable office skills."

"Okay. You're still a prat, but I love this company, and my boss would be the first to tell you I work the hardest in the whole illustration department! My social skills might be a bit "rusty," but you're no prince charming either." Merlin snapped. He was close to tears watching the day he'd waited a year for fall apart around him, but he wouldn't give Arthur the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Your boss is my boss," Arthur drawled, "but in the face of your supposed skill, I'll let this go on one condition…"

Merlin's infamous ears actually perked in surprise. He anxiously asked, "What's the condition?"

Arthur's smile could only be called feral, and Merlin would be lying if he said it wasn't a turn on. He hoped his blush hadn't gotten any worse. Nothing could make this day more awkward than visibly checking out his boss while having his job threatened.

"You see, one of our bestselling Romance novelists is insufferably picky about her book covers. If you agree to handle this, you'll be off the hook." Arthur said it calmly, but there was something beneath the casual request that Merlin couldn't put his finger on.

That's it? Scrunching his eyebrows together, Merlin wondered just how picky this author must be to make them even. He dealt with these types all the time, and one more can't be so bad he'd willingly loose his job over it.

"Then it's a deal. Easy stuff. I'm good at handling the nit-pickers, been doing it a year now. Is that honestly all? Not that I want any more-" Merlin babbled a little snobbishly.

"Oh, it's quite enough," Arthur smiled, taking a pen out of his polished leather briefcase. He gracefully pulled Merlin's hand into his own, and started to write in elegant lettering an address on his wrist. Merlin let out a small gasp at the first skin-on-skin contact. Electric. Hot. It felt as though it was only them in the entire world. He closed his eyes.

"Come to this apartment at 7:00 PM tomorrow, and wear nice clothes. Try not to let your personality show or the author will refuse and the bets off. Can you do that, Merlin?"

"Yeah," Merlin mumbled, still not quite over the shock. He looked down at his hand, still being held while Arthur spoke to him, and read the address. He recognized it from somewhere… "Wait a minute…isn't this the photography studio we use?"

"How observant you are," Arthur chuckled, "Yes it is. Like I said, this writer is very picky about their book covers. They especially like photo manipulations."

"But I never do the photography, that's always Gwaine's job." Merlin was sure Arthur had them confused- though how anyone could confuse someone like him with someone like Gwaine was unfathomable.

"That's true, but Gwaine doesn't have the kind of feel that we need for this one. It takes a particular kind of body. It's gay romance, and for this one we need a twink." Arthur spoke, his voice getting more sadistically pleased with every word.

"A t-twink?!" It was Merlin's turn to sputter; Arthur couldn't possibly be implying what he thought he was. "What does my body have to do with taking photographs?"

"Don't be so thick, Emrys. You aren't taking the photo. You're in it." Arthur's smile couldn't get any bigger.

Merlin had so much to say to Gwen tonight, it was frightening.


	2. A Study in Contrast

"So…let me get this straight?" Gwen started, before cringing at her accidental pun, "you're posing for the cover of a gay romance novel so that the boss, that you're pathetically in love with, won't fire you."

"Exactly." Merlin said, biting his nails.

"That's ridiculous." Gwen deadpanned. She was usually overly understanding, but she was a childhood friend and always the first to point out when Merlin- or in this case his predicaments- were kind of bullshit.

"I know that! Why do you think I'm freaking out?" Merlin flopped himself onto the couch with a heavy sigh, and watched Gwen eat her evening snack as though it contained a way out of his troubles.

"Well, I know what these books tend to look like. Sounds like a great time for you. All those shirtless muscled men embracing you, your faces a breath apart…" for a moment Gwen was obviously lost in her own world, before she offered, "though they tend not to show above the mouth so you shouldn't worry about your Mum seeing. Though knowing Hunith she'd take the book to the supermarket and brag about her little boy."

Merlin didn't even want to imagine just how right Gwen was about his mum. That did not change the fact that being in erotically charged positions with mostly nude men was certainly an attractive prospect, but doing it for his prat boss and a very public romance novel…

Which reminded him, who the hell did Arthur think he was to volunteer him as a twink? Sure he was young and thin, and girls loved to talk about how effeminate he was, but that can't mean much. Merlin will not give in. He'll show up at the studio, and if it's too much he'll simply apologize to the author and suggest finding someone else. Arthur wouldn't even have to know about it. Hell, he's sure Gwaine would love to take his place, being naked with another person is practically his part-time job from the way he talks about his conquests.

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything. Okay, Gwen?"

She leaned against the old living room couch, a spoonful of yogurt halfway to her lips, and smiled a little too knowingly. It was the kind of smile that reminded Merlin that he was fucked, and not in the way he'd been hoping for all these months. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad, he thought. Maybe he won't have to take off his clothes, or maybe they only want one person on the cover. There might be hope.

Even Merlin, master of denial, knew he was being optimistic where it wouldn't do any good. Brushing his teeth, and getting into a flannel pair of Tardis-print pajamas, he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for sleep.

He woke up late, nearly 8:30, and Gwen had already made him toast with jam, and his usual milky cup of coffee. After he finished getting dressed nicely, meaning a dark blue button down shirt and black jeans, he made his way to the kitchen with tired eyes. Taking pity on her half-asleep roommate, Gwen brought his food to the table and sat him down. Merlin didn't know what he'd do without her.

They ate in silence for an hour, until both knew they couldn't put this off any longer. With as much sorrow as he could muster, he rose from the couch and turned to Gwen- quoting to her the last words of many a gladiator, "We who are about to die, salute you…"

"Oh piss off you big drama queen," Gwen laughed, pushing Merlin towards the door. When Merlin reached the street, she leaned out of the window of their flat to shout at him, "Have fun, Merlin! Go fondle some manly arse for me!"

Merlin groaned, and pretended not to know her as he walked to the tube.

"Ah, Merlin! You're right on time- how unexpected. Come meet one of our best authors, Lance duLac." Arthur. Not only was he sparkling with the face of a man who knows he's evil, but he's going to be here to witness Merlin's descent into shame. There is no God.

"You're here! Through the whole thing? No, no, no. Absolutely not. This is embarrassing enough without you here. I quit. The job was good, thanks for the year of salary. McDonalds will hopefully treat me well. Maybe even a chip shop…" Merlin was halfway out the door, before Arthur grabbed him round the waist. To be fair, Merlin probably would have stopped with just a hand on his shoulder, but he had absolutely no qualms with being touched even more. Though a boner would possibly look fitting on a gay romance cover, it was not proper to be getting one because you could feel your boss right up against your bum.

"Oh come on, you can't back out now, Merlin. I showed Lance your office ID, and he thinks you're perfect! He won't take anyone else. So, neither will I." Pulling him back toward the camera- Merlin dragging his feet all the way.

Whispering breathily against the squirming boy's ear, Arthur said, "Come now, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of such a fine author do you? It is your job on the line, after all…"

Arthur might as well have been reciting the dictionary, with the hot breath of his boss against his sensitive ears; Merlin would have been convinced to do nearly anything.

Shoving him towards Lance, but keeping an arm on Merlin's shoulder in case he decided to bolt, Arthur tried again.

"Now Merlin, at least pretend to have manners and shake hands with the man who's so kindly letting you pose for his cover."

"Hello, I'm Merlin Emrys. I'm not a book model. I work in illustration. Please save me." Merlin begged, sticking a hand out to shake with the handsome brunette in front of him. Why are all of his co-workers attractive? This is blatantly unfair.

Lance laughed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin. Please call me Lance. You're doing me a big favor posing today. You're exactly the kind of person I've been looking for to bring life to my character. You and Percy should look lovely together. Mind you he's as big as a house, but a great guy. I've worked with him before, and he always delivers. I'm the one taking the photos so you don't have to worry about anyone but Arthur, Perce, and me. The big guy is with the make up and costuming team right now, once he's done you'll get your turn. Then we shoot a couple of options and you can go home and pretend it never happened. Think you can do it?"

With one look at an encouraging Arthur, Merlin turned back to face Lance and mumble, "Yeah, if it means so much to you. I'd feel kind of guilty turning you down."

Arthur snorted derisively behind him, pouting and looking cheated at how easy it was for Lance to convince the man he'd nearly had to wrestle. He was also looking something else, but Merlin couldn't put his finger on what that something was.

After a little small talk between Arthur and Lance- who Merlin found out were apparently good friends after years of working together- a very tall and broad man entered the room.

Even Arthur seemed startled as he drawled, "You must be Percy. Lance was not lying about your size. How on earth do you ever find clothes?"

Percy shrugged, and offered a low "At the store." Everyone in that room knew it wasn't a joke, but Lance laughed anyhow.

Percy's face seemed kind to Merlin, but he was more nervous about being in this shirtless man's arms. Merlin might have very little muscle, but Percy puts something literal into the saying, "I'm going to go hit the gym."

"Um," Merlin cleared his throat before his voice broke, "Hi, I'm Merlin. Pretty sure we'll be awkwardly embracing today. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Percy smiled softly, and extended his hand to meet Merlin's. "This must be your first time doing this."

"Why is it that the more people speak to me about this, the more it feels like I'm part of an underground pornography ring?" Merlin asked seriously.

Lance and Arthur laughed, but Percy had an understanding expression and told Merlin, "If it's any consolation, I know it's weird at first, but I've been doing this for a while and I'll lead the way. Don't sweat it. There's really no wrong way to stand around in little clothing, not in these books anyway." He put his hand on Merlin's shoulders in a reassuring manner, and started to show him around the studio.

Merlin knew he liked Percy from the beginning, and he couldn't be more thankful it wasn't with someone like Gwaine who was in it for the touching and voyeurism. During the small tour he couldn't help but notice Arthur seemed less than pleased with the situation. Merlin didn't know what he'd done wrong, but Arthur brought him into this mess and he deserved to be just as uncomfortable as Merlin was.

"Let's just get on with this. We're all busy, well except for Merlin." Arthur barked. Lance smiled politely, and called in his team to put a bit of make up on Merlin's face. Merlin closed his eyes and felt the bristles tickle his nose, and thought of how nice it would be to be held by a kind warm man. He wasn't desperate, not as much as his obsession with Arthur had seemed to make him, but he longed for the sort of touch his friends couldn't give him. The sort that only someone who adores you can provide. He thought of Arthur, and imagined, as he had done many times before, what his strong arms would feel like around him, Merlin's face buried in Arthur's neck as they simply lay together. He was still in this fantasy when Percy, held a hand out to bring him to the backdrop they'd be posing in front of.

Arthur still looked unhappy, but perhaps this was over Merlin's lack of dedication to the job. Maybe he was still offended about being called a prat, though the rumors of Pendragon's sister's attitude towards him made that possibility unlikely. Lance stood behind the camera, adjusting the shutter and focus now that Merlin and Percy stood at their mark.

With a subtle wave of his hand, Lance gestured to Percy to remove his shirt. Merlin was sure everyone could see him gaping at the man's very handsome chest, but he couldn't see how anyone would blame him given the circumstances. It had been a while since he'd dated, and he'd never gotten far enough to do anything...explicit. It was only reasonable that he drooled a little.

"You too, Merlin." Lance called, still adjusting the shot. Merlin tried and failed not to look like a deer in the headlights, as he raised his shirt above his head, inevitably getting his arm stuck and looking like a fool. Percy chuckled, and helped remove it properly, steadying Merlin with a hand on his naked back. Only Lance noticed the agitated expression on Arthur's face as the two settled in, and no one noticed the grin Lance made in return.

Shirtless in the large room, Merlin was starting to get cold, and he briefly wondered if his peaked nipples would make the shot better or worse. Looking over at Percy and finding him in the same way made him feel much better. With this in mind he did his best to ignore the fact that Arthur stood right by the camera and could now see the entirety of this skinny chest. He'd never felt so small as he did next to Percy.

"Alright boys, very good," Lance peeked out from behind his camera, "I'm going to dim the lights a bit, and then I'll walk you through a couple of pose ideas. I'll be taking a lot of photos since it's much better to have more to work with than less, and we'll go from there. Meanwhile Percy, if you could hold Merlin- he seems a bit cold and doesn't have the kind of body you do that can resist the temperature."

"Bloody hell, just throw the kid a blanket!" Arthur argued, looking around for an alternative to a caress from Percy.

Merlin was beginning to get frustrated with the tantrum Arthur had been starting to throw, and snapped, "It's fine. Let's just do the job. Percy and I will survive a slight chill, Arthur." He was still in love with the man, but that didn't mean he would let him treat Merlin like a child- Even if Arthur must have been some years older.

Percy sat on the stool behind them, and draped a large arm around Merlin's shoulders and legs, picking him up bridal style and settling him down on his wide lap. Merlin knew he was blushing now, and nothing was more embarrassing than being handled like a ragdoll in front of handsome men who were also fully dressed.

Merlin's hands were pressed against Percy's ample chest, when Lance called out, "Hold it! That one's good. Just stay still with your body; maybe gaze into each other's eyes? Remember this is love! Look like it!"

Startled at how bossy Lance could become, he realized Arthur was quite serious about how exact this author wanted his covers. Painting over a facial expression had never been as hard as looking into Percy's warm eyes and pretending he'd been sleeping with this man for years.

When he couldn't muster up the right look, Merlin thought of Arthur again. Pretend it's him. Unfocused eyes helped a lot at making a man look faceless, and Merlin sighed at imagining it was Arthur looking at him so intensely and cradling him in his arms. The camera's flash went off a number of times, in-between these moments Percy would shift them the slightest bit, move a hand from his chest to cup his cheek, or bring there faces closer together. Merlin couldn't bring himself to look Percy in the eye, but Lance commented that the submissive gesture fit well with the character and to do more with it. He was practically two steps away from being on his knees when Arthur coughed uncomfortably, and Lance told them to stop.

"Please tell me we're done here." Merlin begged.

"Not yet, Merlin. Something isn't right." Lance mumbled to himself, and walked up to the pair. "No offense, Percy, you know you're perfect for my books, but something isn't working as it should…" Lance tapped his chin thoughtfully, while he focused his eyes on Merlin's body.

"Do you need someone else? I could totally find you someone else. In fact, I have this friend Gwaine- you wouldn't even have to pay him!" Merlin had never been so relieved, being naked in front of Arthur for one more second was a lot more than he believed he could handle. He was half way into his shirt when Lance stopped him.

"No, no, Merlin. It isn't you. It's the pair of you. Percy is just too big for the character in the book. You look lovely together, but it doesn't portray the right couple. We need someone bigger than you, still strong, and a nice contrast. Someone handsome, but not so big that you're dwarfed. There needs to be a sense of equilibrium…" The three others watched Lance fit together the rest of his idea until he seemed to light up with success. Without looking at him, Lance called to Arthur, "Hey, buddy, how much does our friendship mean to you?"

Arthur cocked his eyebrow, "We've known each other a long time, but I'm not planning on asking you for a date if that's what you're trying to figure out. You know my type, Lance. Pretty sure my tits aren't big enough for you, anyway."

Blanching, Lance laughed, "God no, I just thought that you'd look much better with Merlin on this cover. It's exactly what I was describing. Your coloring is so different too. It'll be very striking, and you know how we all judge a book by its cover."

Merlin's heart stopped in his chest. He could feel the exact moment the valves shut, and the blood cooled in his veins and rose to his face.

Upon seeing the terror on Merlin's face, Arthur's decision was made.

"Well, if it means so much to you. I'd feel kind of guilty turning you down," Arthur mimicked Merlin's earlier statement with a smirk so wide it must have hurt. Merlin knew Arthur was a prat, but this kind of sadism was unexpected. Being shirtless just to spite him? That's a level of dedication that hate should never reach. As much as he felt bad about putting so much into a fantasy relationship that looked more dangerous by the second, Merlin couldn't help but stare hungrily as Arthur gracefully lifted his shirt, and strolled over like he'd been doing this for years.

"Come on, Merlin. Didn't you say we should just do the job?" Arthur practically purred.

Merlin nodded dumbly, swallowing in his dry throat, and hoping he wouldn't notice the sweat begging to beat at the curling ends of his black hair.

"Excellent. Now hop on my lap like a good boy and let's do it." He reached out to pull Merlin forward towards him into a straddling position. Merlin felt himself hardening, just being pressed up against the handsome man. His chest was as perfect as he'd imagined. And oh how he had imagined it- licking along his muscles, leaving love bites where his expensive suits would hide them- but they'd both know the other still bared their marks on hips, thighs, and nipples.

Merlin was so screwed.

"H-hey, this isn't fair! Percy was doing a fine job. What if you just shot us further away so it looked like he was smaller? I'm pretty sure they made that work in Lord of the Rings, so really why do anything else? Please, you can't do this to me, Lance. You're a good man!" Merlin squeaked, looking over his shoulder at the camera with fear. He tried his best not to think about how his legs were spread around Arthur's tapered waist, his ass pressed hard against the other's thighs and hips.

"Hey, that pose is great! Stay right there. Who'd have thought you'd be a natural at this, Arthur?" Lance's camera started flashing again.

Merlin felt his face being pulled up by a single finger under his chin, tilting his head back so blue eyes could meet. Arthur still had that self-satisfied smile on his face, but it was softer. Almost loving. Merlin wouldn't let himself read too much into it, but even if it was fake he'd take what he could get.

Soon Lance, was calling out his appreciation as Arthur pulled Merlin's face closer, both hands cupping his ass. The demure way Merlin looked against the wide chest of the tanner man was just as striking as Lance thought it would be. Arthur slowly lifted his hands, softly brushing them up thin ribs, to wrap his arms around Merlin's body, and bring the boy close for a kiss that neither man was fully expecting.

The moan Merlin made was long and low, vibrating against the inside of Arthur's mouth as they started to tongue at each other. Somewhere in the distance Merlin could hear Percy let out a catcall, but he was too lost in Arthur's soft lips to care. The slightest of stubble brushed against his cheek with each kiss, and their mouths only seemed to get hungrier; their hands more adventurous. Arthur's fingers pulled at Merlin's nipple, his left hand petting the curve of the thin boys ass. Arthur kissed down his neck, leaving a hickey right at his collarbone. Merlin held onto Arthur's bicep with one hand, and twisted the other in his partners golden hair. Both men could feel the hardness of the other pressing eagerly against their pants.

Panting, Arthur pulled away abruptly and looked at Lance as though he hadn't been heatedly kissing the most infuriating and adorable man he'd ever met.

"That good, Lance? I have a meeting in twenty minutes, and my father would kill me if I'm not there on time."

Merlin gaped at the fact that Arthur could look so casual after that kiss, if Merlin hadn't felt something he'd understand, but he knew there was something more than the chance for a good cover. He had felt the proof himself! Was Arthur really such a dedicated stickler for Lance's covers? He doubted that.

Lance sorted through the photos he'd taken with a sly smile, "Yeah, got some really excellent ones. You're good to go, Arthur. You too, Merlin! These are perfect. I may have to use you guys again!"

Arthur just laughed as Merlin stuttered in outrage and embarrassment, pulled his shirt on as fast as possible and nearly ran out the door.


	3. Misusing an Office- With Gusto

Gwen is especially talented at giving a look that conveys a lot of things, but sometimes a facial expression can't capture her true feelings. In that case, she tells Merlin something like this:

"You got to passionately snog with your wank-master, and you're complaining?"

"How can I ever look him in the eye again!" Merlin shouted, gesticulating around him and nearly knocking over the take away Indian food they'd ordered. "And wait, did you just say wank-master?"

"Okay, forget the wank bit, I'll give you that, but focus on the love-of-your-life kissing you. Do you know who my last kiss was? Will. When I was drunk. Will! I could taste the Cheetos he'd been eating for days after. Nobody should have to kiss him. Not even his girlfriend," Gwen cried.

She could always be trusted to make Merlin feel better about himself, mostly because- as much as he loves his mates- he's quite glad he didn't have to lock lips with Will.

"Hey, leave Freya out of this," he defended, words muffled by vegetarian curry. He swallowed and continued on, "Will's a good guy, and besides kissing shuts him up and that's what counts. I'm sorry about your love life, but I'm still stuck in awkward pornographic book cover limbo!" Merlin groaned, and abandoned his food to cover his face.

His roommate snorted, and as per usual, bestowed the surprisingly good advice she was known and loved for.

"When you get back to work, just play it off to your co-workers as if nothing happened, and wait for him to make the first move. If it meant something you two won't be able to avoid it. Worse comes to worse there's always that supposedly handsome author you mentioned, and the big guy you posed with first. Honestly, there is no good reason for you to be complaining. We don't even live in San Francisco, and you're surrounded by hot gay men!"

"Percy maybe, but Lance is strictly a breast man," Merlin sighed.

"Lance? Is that the author?" For the first time in the conversation, Gwen had that look in her eye that meant a special plan was brewing.

"Yeah. He's very attractive- just your type, really. They gave me one of his books, his picture's on the back." He fished a thick paperback from his messenger bag beside the couch, and handed it to her. She glanced at the cover disinterestedly, but her eyes bugged when she spied the full body photo on the back.

"Merlin," she ordered, "you are taking me to this man's studio right now."

"What? Why?"

"Obviously so we can see if Arthur looks sincere in those photos."

"You're an atrocious liar, love." Merlin said, after rolling his eyes.

"Merlin! This is destiny! At least get me his number," she whine, before remembering the problem at hand and adding, "then talk to your heartthrob about what happened. You can't brush this under the rug. It's too important to you, and you'll go crazy trying to analyze it."

"Fuck, I hate it when you're right." Merlin groaned, looking down at his wiggling toes.

"So…All the time then?"

To Gwen's credit, she didn't even stop laughing when Merlin pelted the pillow at her face.

For the first time in months, Merlin showed up to work late. He got to the building early, but was panicking in the stairwell for so long he didn't realize the time till it was ten past. Peeking out of the door, he spied a couple of roaming workers- nobody he knew- and went to make a break for the illustration lab. Fate had already dick-slapped him yesterday, and after surviving that embarrassment he figured he could survive the apocalypse, and be fine with the cockroaches and the twinkies.

Channeling as much ninja stealth as he could, the brunette slunk along the wall, and was almost home free when he turned a corner and bumped face-to-chest into Gwaine.

"Mer! Oh man, you're a regular porn star! Wait till the gang sees you're here, we've been taking bets on how red you'll turn! My money is on fire-engine red, so try and aim for that, alright mate?" Gwaine crowed, pulling Merlin by the arm into a room full of his leering co-workers- and a table entirely covered with yesterday's pictures from the photoshoot. Before the shame and regret kicked in, Merlin had to admit Lance was right about him; he and Arthur looked damn good together.

Eyes were as big as saucers, Merlin dropped his bag to the floor and whined resignedly, "Oh, come on!"

Gwaine was cracking up again, and threw an arm across Merlin's waist. The illustration team all started babbling at once:

"Merlin, you little tart!" Mordred laughed. Waving a photo that proudly displayed Arthur cupping Merlin's arse like he'd paid for it. "Looks like I should have asked you out sooner. Unless, of course, you're willing to share."

Mithian jeered, in her usual holier-than-thou manner, "Well that explains how you managed to keep this job."

"I always thought you were plain, but wearing a blonde boy really suits you!" Gwaine cried, plucking a photo from the table and admiring it in a way that made Merlin more uncomfortable than he ever thought he could be.

Merlin covered his face, hoping this tactic would remove him from the room, and asked, "Why are these even here?!"

"I'm the lucky man who gets to handle the photographed covers, remember? These babies are all mine- and I am definitely keeping the extra copies," Gwaine winked.

Merlin took his seat at the large table, and hit his head against the desk. Hopefully the whole thing would blow over by lunch hour.

It did not blow over by lunch.

In fact, it hadn't even blown over by the end of the day. Even Gaius, head of the Illustration Department, had snorted when he saw the display. The worst of it was when Gwaine and Mordred started re-enacting the photos, with high-pitched sex sounds and exaggerated kissing noises.

He waited until Mithian, always the last to leave, had gathered her things- barked one more laugh- and made her way out the door, all the while wishing Merlin the best of luck with Pendragon.

Speaking of which, Merlin couldn't ignore the fact that he promised to get Gwen a phone number for her hopefully boyfriend-to-be. The only person he knew with that information was the same man he most dreaded talking to.

Arthur.

It had been more than a day, and Merlin was so exasperated with life he didn't think he could make it to his boss's door, much less go inside to chat. But Gwen was finally acting as lovesick as he was, and Merlin wanted the best for her. Lance was a good guy, and if it could happen to anyone it should happen to Gwen.

Merlin sighed, packed his messenger bag up, and slipped on his coat and red scarf. He only needed to ask for a number. It wouldn't take long, and he'd never have to look Arthur in the eye again.

If you asked him, Merlin would swear he didn't steal three of those various photos off the table on his way out. Especially not the one with the arse cupping.

Arthur's office was at the end of the hall. The phrase, "walk of shame," had never felt so apt, and he hadn't even had the pleasure of sex with the guy. The hallway had never felt so long, and Merlin's heart was beating in his ears as the distant voice of his boss drifted towards him.

"Perfect, he's on a phone call. I'll just going to go in, mouth that I need Lance's number, and get out before he has a chance to talk to me…"

The door was ajar, and Merlin peeked in to see Arthur- in just his nicely tailored shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black slacks- stalking around his office angrily, as he argued into the phone.

"Look, Val. We've published you before, I know that, but just because we did it once does not mean we're going to automatically sign off on a series about werewolves who work at a florists. I mean, seriously, have you even heard yourself?"

Merlin tried to push the door open quietly to get a better look at the attractive man before him, but apparently any sneakiness he had today was cursed, as the door creaked open like a broken siren.

Arthur whipped around, and faced the door, his face an expression of shock that quickly turned into his usual feral amusement. He gestured Merlin into his office with a sensual "come hither" finger curl. Merlin swallowed audibly, and shuffled into the room like he was about to be reprimanded by his school headmaster.

While Arthur continued his business on the phone, Merlin had time to look around the spacious office. Black leather couch, pristine glass desk, and the wall behind his throne-like chair was a large window looking out over the beginnings of a sunset. If it weren't for the football trophies on the elegant bookshelf, he wouldn't have known whose office it was.

"Alright. We'll discuss this further tomorrow, Valiant. I've got three more appointments tonight, and it's already after hours." Arthur's authoritative voice sent shivers down Merlin's spine- it was unfair how much he still adored the man in the face of all the trails he'd been put through by him. It was right as Arthur ended the phone call that Merlin noticed the corner of a familiar photo sticking out from underneath the man's suit jacket.

"What brings you to my office today, Emrys? Have another insult you'd like to throw at me, or is this a request to find you more naked men to pose with?" Arthur quipped, leaning against his desk with an air of royalty.

"Did everyone in this office receive photos of yesterday's embarrassing episode, or am I just lucky enough to find them all?" Merlin asked, pointing to the poorly hidden pictures on Arthur's desk.

"Did you actually come here to complain about a deal you agreed on? I know you're a bit slow, and usually that's cute, but this is a little much." Arthur was good at deflecting the question, and frankly after calling Merlin cute, Arthur could avoid whatever he liked and get away with it.

"Look, I just need Lance's number and then you don't have to see me ever again," Merlin snapped. He could see the slightest sweat beading on that blonde brow before him, and he licked his lips. He needed to get out of there fast, before he said something stupid.

"Lance?" Arthur went from snarky to angry suspicion faster than Merlin could follow. "Why on earth do you need Lance's number? The job is done, you don't have to see him any longer."

"What's got your expensive knickers in a bunch? I just need his number, it's none of your business what it's for!" Merlin argued, hands on his hips and thoroughly fed up with the tantrums Arthur was so good at throwing. This wasn't at all how he'd imagined this man a week ago.

"Throwing yourself at one of my clients like a giant floozy is, in fact, very much my business Merlin." Arthur growled, rising from leaning against the desk to pull himself to full height, mere inches from Merlin. He even looked noble when he was throwing a fit; it was as impressive as it was frustrating.

"A floozy?!" Merlin gasped, "I am not 'throwing myself' at anyone, you pompous prick! My flat mate wants his phone number because she's fallen head over heels for him, you dolt!"

Arthur looked appropriately taken aback. He stood there dumbly, his eyebrows still creased in anger, but his face desperately trying to keep it's stern superiority.

"Ah," he started, "I see." He slowly walked back around his desk, and sat down on his chair with a huff. Idly shoving the incriminating photos further under his suit jacket, he continued to speak without looking Merlin in the eye.

"Well in that case, I'll e-mail it over. Its technically not exactly legal to hand out his phone number, but Lance needs to have sex that he isn't writing himself. Is that all, Emrys?"

"Yeah," Merlin mumbled, "that'd be great. Thanks."

As he turned to leave, he couldn't help but feel disappointed somehow. It wasn't fair that Arthur cared whether or not he wanted Lance, but wouldn't even try to hash out the confusing situation between them. Even though Arthur wasn't the sweet Adonis he'd always imagined, he was better than that perfect fantasy in a lot of ways- and just as insufferable in many others. But that wouldn't be enough to make leaving him behind any easier.

"Emrys."

Merlin turned around, hoping for that penultimate movie scene of love declaration and the promise of a happy ending. It must have shown in his eyes, as Arthur looked down at the papers on his desk again and said, "I'd like it if you could do a couple of other covers. I looked through some of your work, and you weren't lying when you said you were good. If you could handle a few extra books, for some authors I work closely with, i'd be thankful for it."

Merlin blinked stupidly, and prayed to himself that didn't mean anymore modeling.

"Don't worry," Arthur added, "its just a few illustrations. You don't have to kiss me this time." He looked up to meet blue eyes, "Unless you want to."

A heavy pause hung between them.

"You're my boss," Merlin spoke, his brows furrowing more by the second.

"Very observant of you."

"And you're offering to kiss me?"

Arthur crossed his legs under his desk, and rested his head on his hand, saying, "Technically I said you can kiss me, but yes that's the general idea-"

Before he could even finish, Merlin climbed up onto the desk to grab Arthur's face in his hands and kiss him hard enough to hurt.

Backing away for a breath, Arthur stated, "Just so you know, I'm taking that as a yes."

Merlin rolled his eyes, and Arthur was sure he heard a mumbled "you're lucky you're such a handsome prat," before they were kissing again. All tongue and teeth softly biting on lower lips. Small sighs and moans coming from the both of them as it escalated. Mimicking their position from yesterday, Arthur pulled Merlin from the desk onto his lap- his expensive chair creaking beneath them.

Arthur ground his erection against Merlin's, causing both men to groan into the other's mouth. The blonde started pawing at Merlin's coat, pulling it off and attacking the scarf next. Merlin returned the favor by unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands.

"How long have you wanted this, Merlin?"

"Oh," Merlin said between kisses, "It's probably better not to say."

"That long? We only spoke for the first time a couple of days ago," Arthur arched his eyebrows, pausing their heated actions

"Well, you're hard not to notice," Merlin pouted, trying to restart the touching he was so eager for.

"I could say the same for you," Arthur said, smiling at the squirming boy and kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"In that case, I've been wanting to suck your cock for the better half of a year," Merlin blurted.

Arthur paused again. Merlin took a quick moment to see what things in the room he could kill himself with to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Ah," Arthur spoke carefully, "I'd recently noticed you had great lips for cock sucking, but I only first saw you a couple of months ago. You were bent over the copier, and your face turned out to be even lovelier than your arse."

"Thank you?" Merlin was just glad he hadn't been pushed out the office door in light of his outburst.

"You were also making a cup of tea for an exhausted personal assistant, and I'm a bit of a sucker for the 'bumbling idiot with a heart of gold' type," Arthur laughed. Merlin just got redder, puffed up his cheeks a bit, and placed both hands against Arthur's chest.

"Considering we're about to do something I've been wanting for a while now, I'm not going to tell you how charmingly rude that was," and with that Merlin undid the other mans tie, and top shirt buttons.

Arthur chuckled, and rested his forehead against Merlin's to whisper, "I really like you too."

Before Merlin could do more than blush and smile goofily, Arthur started to kiss and suck along his neck, dragging his teeth lightly over collarbones and pale skin. Merlin arched into his touch, his hands wrapping around Arthur's neck to bring him closer and feel the man he'd wanted for so long pressed up against him. All the while Arthur had managed to unbutton Merlin's shirt and toss it to the floor. With a growl, he sank his teeth into the new expanse of skin, and lowered his hands to grasp a tight arse.

Merlin was startled to say the least. He hadn't gotten much further than an awkward mutual handjob from a drunken boy at his college- he didn't know what to do with his fantasy now that it was real. He knows he's making little high noises, and moving his hands like he doesn't know what to do with them, but he hopes Arthur doesn't notice.

Arthur does.

"Has it been that long for you, Merlin?"

"Y-you could say that." Merlin tried to make it sound cocky, but it came out as a pathetic whimper.

With as much surprise as lust Arthur bellowed, "My god, you're a virgin."

Merlin considered his options quickly before replying, "If I say yes, will you still fuck me over this desk? Because if not then I do this sex thing all the time."

Arthur practically cackled at the nervous man in front of him, before unzipping Merlin's pants.

"I'll be careful with you, wouldn't want to break such a pretty twink," Arthur joked, putting emphasis on the word he knew would piss Merlin off.

"If you call me that one more time…ah!"

Pulling Merlin out of his pants and gently stroking him to silence, Arthur cooed, "There we go. I'll make you feel wonderful, you'll be begging for it. Just relax, love."

Merlin didn't know he'd like Arthur talking dirty as much as he did, but the second the broader man started speaking hotly in his ear, he began to melt. Not to mention the feel of calloused hands running up and down his shaft.

"Oh, do you like that, Merlin? Haven't even had a proper cock in you, and with just my hand I've tamed the most annoying man in my office. You're really gagging for it, aren't you?"

Merlin couldn't even speak, he just whimpered and nodded against Arthur's neck, while his hands gripped blonde locks. Arthur's smile only got wider.

"That's a good boy. Just let me take care of you. You must be so tired from dreaming about sucking my dick all these months, would you like to remedy that? I think you would."

"Can I?" Merlin dropped to his knees so fast he knew it would bruise. He didn't care if he seemed too desperate. He'd managed to get the love of his life to nearly fuck him in his fancy office, and he was feeling damn proud about it. Screw pride, being a twenty three year old virgin was embarrassing enough.

Arthur chuckled, and fisted his fingers in Merlin's hair, stroking along the kneeling man's jaw with the other hand.

"Pull me out."

Merlin's so excited he can hardly work the zipper, but he finally releases Arthur's cock from his boxers. It's thick, pink, dark, and already wet at the top. Before Arthur can finish asking him to "Suck," Merlin is already lapping at the tip with a serene expression. It tastes like sweat, and skin, and the bitterness doesn't even bother him like he'd expected. He hears a soft moan above him, and works his tongue even harder to get more noises out of the carefully controlled man.

At Arthur's command, he takes more of it into his mouth. Wrapping his lips tightly around the head, and flicking his tongue at the sensitive underside. Bobbing his head further along the shaft each time, his cheeks hallowing, and his eyes half-lidded with desire. The hand in his hair intensified, and Merlin feels like he's won a long battle- in a way, he supposes, he has. The weight on his tongue is comforting. The dildo he's played with at home (Hidden carefully, because he'd never hear the end of it from Gwen if she knew) wasn't this big or so delightfully real. He hadn't known what he'd been missing all these years, and the hopeless romantic part of him was ecstatic that it was Arthur who'd be the first to teach him.

"That's right," Arthur keened, "have you ever done this before?"

Merlin, reluctant to let go of his prize, shook his head no. Arthur let out a pleased moan- something Merlin hoped was the other man being just as glad to be with him during these firsts. The hand in his hair tugged him up to Arthur's face for a gentle kiss. Merlin worried Arthur wouldn't want to taste himself in his mouth, but the embrace was deep and probing.

Arthur parted from the kiss, looking at the man with soft and careful eyes, "You do realize what this is leading to, Merlin." He reached a hand out to stroke the back of his hand against the thinner boys cheek. "This can stop here, if you want. I'm not going to push you if you're uncomfortable."

Merlin was surprised by such a gesture. Things were going so fast, but it felt too right for him to second guess his decision to follow through with this. Arthur's trepidation only made him more aware that he wanted the man. Not just in lustful ways, but in those waking-up-nestled-against-a-boy-you-want-to-make-breakfast-in-bed-for kind of way.

"You're not pushing me into anything. I've already decided, and since then you've only reassured me that I made the right choice. Now, please, for the love of all that's good, touch me?"

Arthur huffed a laugh, and after giving him another sweet kiss he quickly turned Merlin around and bent him over the desk- papers and pens clattering onto the floor.

"As you wish, Merlin. But I don't think I can stop now. I would only get angry if you let anyone else have you. Do you want to be mine, Merlin?"

"Very much, Sir," he whined, pressing his bum against the hard cock behind him.

"How often have you played with this ass, and thought of me, hm? Imagined me fucking you against this very desk, while you beg for more like a slut?"

Now Arthur was just playing dirty, he'd obviously figured out how this affected Merlin and was using it to his advantage. The cold press of Merlin's cock against the glass desk, and the words growled from the man behind him, had him hungrily thrusting back- starved for touch.

"Answer me, Merlin."

"Quite often," he faintly admitted between light gasps as Arthur ground his cock harder against the cleft of Merlin's ass. "I have a feeling you're going to feel a lot better inside of me than my fingers did."

"I can promise it will. But if you keep talking about fingering yourself I'll want this too soon to prepare you properly, so be a good boy and shut up while your boss prepares you."

Being reminded of their office relationship only made Merlin more desperate for Arthur's touch, and he started undoing his belt as fast as he could. Arthur stroked a hand down his side, and pulled the boys slacks and knickers down with a groan of appreciation. Bending over Merlin, he nipped a mark onto the pale arse he was about to be in, marking this man as his own.

"Suck on your fingers, Merlin," Arthur growled, "i've changed my mind. I want to watch you touch yourself before I take you."

Happy to take any orders from Arthur's low commanding voice, Merlin licked his digits thoroughly, and eagerly pushed two fingers in right away. Wincing, he removed one, at Arthur's behest, and slowly pumped in and out of himself. He moaned deeply, thinking of how he was being watched by the object of his affections, and actually feeling the man stroke himself at the sight.

"Good boy, now take that out so I can let you feel the difference."

Pulling open a drawer on his desk, and fishing out some hand lotion, Arthur began to slick up his fingers. One of them began to languorously trail down the crease of Merlin's bum, to circle lightly around his opening. A whine encouraged him to carefully push all the way in to the knuckle, letting Merlin test the feel of another man's hand inside him.

"Oh!" was all Merlin could say, pushing back against the finger, pulling Arthur further in. "This is…so much better with you."

Arthur was pleased it wasn't just better with anyone else's fingers, but specifically with his. After a minute of stretching him with one, he added another and curled them each time he sunk in all the way. Merlin was close to tears, gripping the edge of the table for his life, and moaning with abandon. Two soon become three, and the stretch was no longer painful, but simply deep loving pleasure.

Arthur was breathing heavily, kissing up and down Merlin's back while he fingered him deeply. Sucking marks all over he murmured, "Percy isn't allowed to touch you anymore, unless she's shaking your hand. Okay? I was so angry yesterday, and I didn't understand why until after. You're mine, Merlin. I've got you now. You won't need anyone else, because I'll take care of you. Will you let me keep you? Can I take you now?"

Merlin turned his head and met his eyes with a pleading look, tongue wetting his lips. He wanted to tell Arthur he loved this, that it was better than anything he had thought up alone in bed, that just touching him felt like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold morning, but all he could do was say, "please."

That was all Arthur needed, and he was pulling a condom from his wallet and removing his fingers from Merlin- who sighed sadly at the loss of contact- to lubricate the both of them again. Arthur calmed him with a kiss, and positioned his member against Merlin's hole. The heat and width of it were equally exciting and scary. Merlin wasn't innocent to the fact that it was supposed to hurt, but he knew that once that was over it was supposed to feel good. He was hoping the hurt would be quick. With a nod, Arthur began to enter him.

Merlin felt the cock ease forward, the head slipping in and burning at the stretch. He squeaked at the pain, but Arthur was there, staying still and letting him slowly adjust to the sting, a hand stroking up and down Merlin's spine all the while. When he felt a small push back, Arthur began to slowly drive into him harder.

By the time he had bottomed out inside Merlin, the boy was panting and pressing his face against the glass desk covered with finger prints and steamed up in some places. Arthur bent over him, pushing in a bit further, and cooed into the shaking boys ear, promising to take care of him, to make this good, and most importantly to spoil him for sex with anyone else. Merlin smiled a bit at the last one, and nods at Arthur to continue. The thrusts in and out are unhurried, meant to let Merlin adjust, and he is thankful for it. He feels a little spark of pleasure each time, but he isn't ready for the pounding he'd asked so desperately for.

"So good, Merlin. Nice and tight for me. You're doing really well. Just breathe through it, and think of how good I'm going to make you feel soon. God, you're so hot inside…"

Pleasing Arthur pleased Merlin, and he was happy he hadn't mucked up his first time already. The drag of a hard cock, especially the one he'd dreamed about for months, was quickly becoming a good throbbing ache. As soon as he told Arthur that, the slow pace became a fast but steady rhythm. The pair of them felt like they've done this before, some lifetime ago, and will repeat it again in lifetimes to come.

Arthurs chest is soft against Merlin's sweaty back, and he can't help but feel cherished with this wonderful man holding and fucking him. It doesn't take long for the friction of Arthur, and the press of his bare cock rubbing back and forth against the table with each thrust, to make Merlin begin quietly begging and pleading for more- just the way Arthur told him he would.

In the daze of hard cock against his prostate, and warm pants against his neck, Merlin can't help but confide in him how much he'd always admired Arthur, and watched him be so kind when he thought no one was looking, and how lovingly he held Merlin during the photoshoot where he had formerly been pretending was with Arthur all along.

Merlin can barely speak after his breathy confession, and just arches harder into Arthur's rough thrusts. With a gasp he asks, "Can I please come, Arthur? I need you."

Arthur, as snobbish as he can be, hated to refuse such a polite request. He reaches a hand around Merlin's waist to pump his cock in time to each stab of his prick into the tight heat of the wrecked man beneath him. Merlin cries out, feeling the throb in his balls rise, until he's brokenly shivering against the now come-covered table, with his fingers trying to gain purchase beneath him. Arthur continues the punishing pace, praising Merlin through his orgasm, and feeling the contractions clutch his cock until he was shuddering just as hard against his lover.

Leaning against each other, Merlin and Arthur slowly catch their breath, while slightly nuzzling. The brunette hoped it felt as good to Arthur as it did to him. He could already feel the ache, but he was happy to have the reminder with him when this was over.

"Told you I'd take care of you, Merlin. You were very good. But I can practically hear you worrying, so stop it," Arthur tiredly added, something he followed by kissing both of Merlin's ears.

Pulling himself out slowly, Arthur grabbed some tissues from his desk and cleaned the both of them off carefully. He zipped himself, and then helps Merlin back into his pants.

Merlin is first to break the new silence.

"Um, was this a…one time thing, or do you never want to see me again?" Merlin asked, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, and not making eye contact. Hoping those words of affection and possessiveness, that Arthur had spoken, wasn't just a spur of the moment feeling.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be up for dinner tomorrow night. There's a Chinese restaurant near my house. You could stay the night after," he trailed off, "if you want, that is."

The humor came back to Merlin at once, and his eyes lit up.

"Like a sleepover?" He asked.

"Exactly like a sleepover," Arthur smirked.

"It's a date." Merlin chirped, bringing himself closer to Arthur.

"Good," He responded, slipping on his suit jacket and fixing his tie.

"No really, it is a date right?"

"From one prat to the next, Merlin, you're an idiot and- possibly against my better judgment- I adore you. Now let me drive you to your flat and I'll see you tomorrow."

Merlin smiled coyly, full of warmth and shy mirth. "It's pretty late. You could sleepover tonight if you wanted. My roommate won't mind. She's been rooting for us for months, and she owes us one for Lance's number."

"On one condition," Arthur said with a twisted grin.

"Oh God. Not again…" Merlin groaned.

Arthur pulled him into his arms, kissed Merlin's cheek, and whispered, "I get to be the big spoon."


End file.
